Excalibur
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from Excalibur


Excalibur

"You should join us for training. Sort out your footwork" Arthur teased his father. "I'll show you footwork!' cried Uther, and playfully aimed a kick at his son. His face soon fell serious again as he thought about what may have happened. What may still happen one day.

Arthur came back around the other side of the table and sat beside his father, he regarded Uther's serious expression. "What happened father?"

Uther sighed. "The black knight, he was a man I fought, I killed, many years ago, he was brought back to life using sorcery, enchanted to take revenge." Arthur looked stunned, "who enchanted him?" he asked.

Uther hesitated, "that I do not know, but I knew he wouldn't rest until he had fought me, I couldn't let him continue killing our men." Arthur nodded slowly.

Uther got up, wincing slightly at his wound. "I was lucky to kill him, I must say this sword made it easier, have you seen this?" he asked, picking up the sword and passing it to Arthur, "a simply magnificent blade…" he said.

Arthur took the sword and held it up, "Yes, it is – your new blade?" he asked. Uther shook his head, "Merlin had it made, for you." Arthur again looked stunned, "Merlin?" he questioned, in utter disbelief, raising an eyebrow at the sword before putting it down. Uther nodded, "yes… that boy is very loyal to you it seems." Arthur still looked confused as he stared at the sword on the table. Uther caught Arthur's eye and they both looked away quickly, "I must go now, I have papers to attend to. I expect to see you in the council meeting this evening?" Uther said as he walked toward the door. Arthur nodded, "of course…" he said. "Father!" he called, as Uther stepped out of the door. Uther turned back to look at him, "thank you" he finished. Uther nodded at his son with a small smile, before leaving the room.

As he left he passed Merlin who was waiting at the door. Merlin bowed to him before entering the room. He saw Arthur, who was looking at him curiously. Merlin approached him nervously, "I just came to take your armour back" he said, "your father… borrowed it." Arthur smiled, "I know Merlin. I'll walk down with you; I need to speak to the Knights."

Merlin awkwardly grabbed all the armour that was on the floor by the table. "Let me help you" said Arthur. Merlin raised an eyebrow, which quickly turned into a frown when Arthur took the sword from the table and turned to leave. "Thanks" said Merlin flatly, as he followed him out the door.

"Did you know, Merlin?" Arthur demanded. "Know what?" Merlin asked, warily. "My father... and Gauis, what they were planning." Merlin frowned and shook his head, "I had no idea, I had your armour ready, I was waiting for you.. when.. when your father walked in" he shrugged as best he could under all the armour he was balancing and Arthur nodded.

They reached the armoury and Merlin dropped everything on the floor. Arthur frowned at him and Merlin glared back, "It's heavy!" he cried.

Arthur took the sword he was carrying over to the sword rack, "My father said you had this made for me?" he said slowly as he put the sword away. "I.. I.." Merlin shrugged, "I wanted you to be safe" he said simply. Arthur regarded him again with that same curiously surprised look. "Gauis said only the finest blade could kill that thing, so I found the best I could." Merlin didn't meet Arthur's eyes as he spoke.

Arthur almost smiled, he was rather touched that Merlin had done that for him, but was not willing to discuss it further.

"So you knew the black knight was enchanted?" Arthur asked; his voice was not angry or demanding. Merlin looked up and nodded; "both Sir Owain and Sir Pellinor pierced him with their swords; he should have died but kept on fighting. No mortal could have survived it."

Arthur nodded; he smiled as Merlin caught his eye, then quickly looked away.

"Come on Merlin, you can polish that tomorrow, we need to go to the training ground so I can address the Knights." With that Arthur turned to walk from the room, Merlin glanced back at the sword as he hurried after him.

Arthur spoke to the Knights on the training ground. He explained to them what he knew of the black Knight, and they held a minute silence to honour Sirs Owaine and Pellinor.

After they had spoken to the knights Merlin accompanied Arthur back to his chamber, he gave him supper and prepared him for the council meeting that evening. Merlin was please he did not have to attend, council meetings were often very long, and always very dull.

Despite his pleasure at having an evening off, Merlin was nervous about going home. He had been busy enough for most of the day to avoid thinking about the sword but was nervous Gauis may have worked out what had happened.

He acted as innocent as he could when he walked in to Gauis' chambers. He thanked Gauis for his supper and ate quietly, trying to pretend he didn't notice Gauis staring at him.

"You know why I am looking at you?" Gauis asked finally.


End file.
